This invention relates to a floor mat, and more particularly to a disposable floor mat for bathrooms, hospital operating rooms, and the like.
Water, urine and other liquids splashed on the floor of a bathroom, particularly in the area of toilets or urinals, tend to form a film over the floor which is unsanitary, unattractive in appearance, and which typically gives off an unpleasant odor. Moreover, the liquid may make the floor slippery thereby posing a safety hazard. Similarly, blood and other body fluids falling on the floor of a hospital operating room form an undesirable film which presents health and safety problems. Various types of floor mats have been used to avoid or at least minimize these problems. Typically these mats are constructed of a fluid-impervious, durable material such as rubber designed to have a relatively long useful life. However, these mats must be properly and regularly cleaned, which is an unpleasant and thus an often neglected task. If they are not cleaned, as is frequently the case, they too can become unattractive, unsanitary and slippery.